


Kiss & Goodnight

by uniparity



Category: FF14, FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniparity/pseuds/uniparity
Summary: 5.3主線劇情雷清水向，單純想寫古代人好友三人組Emet的目光總是望著冥府，光呆話多了一些些，算是私心
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 9





	Kiss & Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> 不敢告白的是膽小鬼。

* * *

**Emet-Selch是個膽小鬼** 。

『⋯⋯我謹代表十四人委員會，正式授予你Emet-Selch之頭銜。』

委員會全體難得齊聚一堂於首都Amaurot，除了各成員平時職務繁忙的緣故，那位總是差旅在外的「他」也撥冗出席了這次聚會。

不用多說，自然是為了Emet-Selch的正式任職儀式，還有其之後的歡迎晚宴。

當他戴著紅色面具站在儀式廳中央，只感覺渾身不自在——並不是這副紅面具所帶來的重擔，老實說他戴著這副委員會專屬的面具好一段時日了。任職典禮的日期一拖再拖，但Emet-Selch所司掌的職務可不能拖沓， _這可都是誰害的啊_ ，他心裡面如此咕噥，卻沒有對面前的十三人之中，那個罪魁禍首正眼瞧一回。

 _就像我說的_ ，Emet-Selch是個膽小鬼，Hythlodaeus作為這兩人的共同好友，有時不免得下出如此註解。

「恭喜你，Emet-Selch。」

於歡迎晚宴上，Emet-Selch見到對方越過人聲鼎沸的宴會廳，筆直地朝他走來。一路上有不少人注意到這位同樣戴著紅面具的稀客，想與對方搭話時卻皆被一一婉拒。

「Hythlodaeus通知我的時候，我心想，這是委員會這陣子做出 _最睿智_ 的決定了。」

「那沒什麼⋯⋯我只是繼續我擅長的領域，若以進步的幅度來看，我跟你相比根本不值一提，連進入委員會的時間也⋯⋯」

「Azem！好久不見！」一個頗具權威感的低沈嗓音，打斷了Emet-Selch與Azem的對話。

「還勞你百忙之中跑回來一趟，這一次又拯救了哪個原始部落啊？還是找到新能源研究的關鍵？」

Lahabrea⋯⋯那個熱衷於社交與權力分配的老頭，雖說他的行逕多是為了自己部門的研究著想，Emet-Selch依舊為他不請自來的態度不甚滿意。

尤其是在這種時候。

「Emet-Selch，今天的主角是你呀，很多人等著要跟你祝賀呢，你就別霸佔我們難得見上一面的Azem了。」

「也是呢⋯⋯在換上這副面具之前，Azem可是改都改不掉一遇到麻煩，就把我召喚到戰場正中央的壞習慣⋯⋯」

Emet-Selch用旁人幾乎聽不見的聲音挖苦著好友，Azem臉上立即浮現尷尬的微笑，見到此幕他心滿意足。

其他參與宴會的賓客逐漸聚集過來，Hythlodaeus旁觀了整段對話後，略為戲謔地朝Emet-Selch點頭示意。讀出老友對他的無聲相勸，Emet-Selch只好聳聳肩順了Lahabrea的意。

於是他轉身去向簇擁而來的賓客一一問好，Azem似乎還想和他多說些什麼，他不需要回頭就知道對方此時有點落寞的眼神， _那雙在面具下藏都藏不住的美麗眼瞳啊_ ——他擺擺手，要Azem再多等他一下。

「那麼待會就在老地方見囉。」Hythlodaeus經過Azem時，拍了拍他的肩膀並於耳邊低語道。把Azem一個人丟給Lahabrea有點過意不去，但是現在比較需要他的人是Emet-Selch。

至少要在名為Emet-Selch的架勢散掉前，在他的老友開始用諷刺的語調發洩自己的不耐前，得抓緊時機用力搥他一下才行。

  
  


* * *

  
  


Amaurot城中散發的冷光並沒有將星辰掩蓋。

相對的，眾多居民的生命能量藉以太的形式，發出陣陣幽光於上空打轉，就像為今夜燦爛星辰特地準備的祭典。

躺在草坪上的男子脫下了自己的面具，按在長袍襟前，透過指間的縫隙可以見到面具上獨特的花紋與紅漆。

他的白髮隨風飄逸，闔眼的他專注於以太的流動，以及只有他能注視的深淵。

在創世之初，生者的空間與冥界並無分野，時至今日，剩下少數幾個人具有看破生與死間那層面紗的能力。

Emet-Selch是其中的佼佼者。

有兩個熟悉的靈魂朝他靠近，他沒有睜開眼，因為好友們心知肚明他擅長的這個把戲。

「你這副面具沒戴幾天就厭倦啦？」那是Hythlodaeus的聲音「真傷腦筋，委員會又要找新的Emet-Selch人選了。」

「照你的要求好好跟那群人『友善互動』了，不能讓我喘息一下嗎？」Emet-Selch偏過頭，將目光投向自己的兩位友人「況且Azem在外頭經歷他精彩絕倫的冒險時，也都沒戴這東西啊。」

「那會讓我比較好融入當地居民囉。」Azem攤手說道，專屬於Azem席位的紅色面具此時倒是老實地戴在好友臉上。可他更熟悉面具下的那個人，在遠離Amaurot與文明的世界角落，烤著營火，上天下地毫無保留聊著的那個人。

不表明自己的來歷，也不用力量使人折服，脫下面具的那人於記憶中的夜晚是如此⋯⋯快樂，Emet-Selch有幸參與的那些冒險碎片裡，那人的眼神都泛著激烈的熱情，像是穿透黑夜的第一道曙光。

於是乎他多麼嚮往，對於自然而然將目光投至深淵冥府的他，對於Azem所持有的光芒⋯⋯

Hythlodaeus把這一切看在眼底，他心知肚明。

「我有點懷念啊⋯⋯先是欠缺熟慮地將我召喚到那些鳥不生蛋的地方，然後再努力跟我賠不是，雖然我也對突然得加入你那些不可思議的冒險，感到甘之如飴了。」

他曾有好幾次被召喚至Azem的戰鬥中，尤其是當Azem需要強大法師馳援時，但那都是他成為Emet-Selch之前的事了。現在的他擁有Emet-Selch這個頭銜，與Azem終於是平起平坐的身份，卻感覺彼此變得更加疏遠。

「畢竟不能把偉大的Emet-Selch，毫無預警地召喚到離Amaurot好幾天路程外的地方啊，你底下那群人會驚慌失措的。」Hythlodaeus打趣地說道。

「說到冒險，我最近應該會暫時留在Amaurot一陣子。」

「真的嗎？」Emet-Selch想要掩飾自己心中的興奮，語氣反而變得有些弔詭。

不過如此細微的差異，應該只有Hythlodaeus能注意到吧。

「你終於放棄從那些原始部落尋找拯救世界方案的天真想法啦？還是說⋯⋯雖然我不抱希望但姑且問問，你已經找到解法了？」

「還不確定，為此我需要委員會的幫助⋯⋯」Azem的語氣明顯帶有苦惱與懊悔「但為什麼，創造Zodiark作為星球意志如此重大的計畫，沒有先徵詢我的意見呢？」

Emet-Selch撇撇嘴， _實在天真太過太過天真了_ ，若是以『我親愛的好友』為頭，開始上一堂深入淺出還不忘大肆挖苦對方的政治概論，這個夜晚無論多長都不夠他講完。

Hythlodaeus此時也在等待Emet-Selch如何回應，但有一大部分是想看好戲吧，他心想。

「那群老頭⋯⋯他們心急的很，你於各地的報告傳回Amaurot後，更是加深了他們對預言和其對應理論的信賴程度。因為所有人皆認同計劃的急迫性，在你忽略第一次會議召集後，委員會便通過實行計畫第一階段的審議。」

你的意見充其量只能當作補充資料而已，你取得的第一手觀察才至臻關鍵，某種程度上你可是委員會決意施行計劃的重大推手啊⋯⋯Emet-Selch於心底碎唸，在這些話來到舌尖前又吞了回去。

「是嗎？看來十四人委員會裡有沒有我，並沒有太大差異呢⋯⋯」

「Azem？你⋯⋯沒有想做多餘的事吧？」Hythlodaeus察覺這位冒險家的落寞之情底下，似乎有更深沈的想法。他不希望看到好友間出現嫌隙，Emet-Selch剛才盡力了，但也僅是就他這位不近人情的老友的水平而言。

「我想知道你對這件事的觀點，你在會議中是怎麼辯論的？」

「我？我是否會像你一樣反對，這才是你想要知道的吧？」白髮男子坐了起來，並且把手中的紅色面具重新戴上。

「我是Emet-Selch，擁有這個頭銜的一天我就為這個使命服務，人們需要我的力量我就為其使用。這不是詢問我觀點如何的場合，而是Emet-Selch應該怎麼行動的場合。」

時間的流動似乎在那一瞬停止了，就算對幾乎無所不能的他們而言，在世界依然完美無暇的時候，時光依舊是個神秘的領域。 _因為時光對所有人都公平_ ，沒有人能夠回到過去，沒有人能夠收回自己一出口即後悔的話。Emet-Selch的時間，在Azem帶有期待的眼瞳中，那熱切光芒逐漸消散的瞬間，便戛然而止。

Hythlodaeus注視Azem默默遠去的背影，他知道Azem沒有怪罪好友的意思，只是比起善於辯論的委員會成員，Azem更急於付諸行動，或許他想先拿出點實績再尋求Emet-Selch的支持吧。

「真遺憾，你明明有不少話想跟他說的呢。」

「⋯⋯胡說八道。」

這句話不是針對Hythlodaeus，而是Emet-Selch對於膽小的自己所流露出的些許怨懟。

* * *

  
  
  


無數的火球自天空落下，那被火焰染紅的天空堪比白晝。

失去了沈靜、優雅、與安詳，Amaurot已經無法被稱為一座偉大的城市，觸目所及皆是混亂、絕望、哀慟與恐懼。

事已至此他應該要麻木，應該像大多數居民一般緊握愛人的手，迎接屬於這個世界的終結。但白髮男子並沒有放棄，依舊在研究室中忙進忙出，不斷翻閱十數本書籍以及滿桌的雜亂手稿。

此時的他心中有兩個計劃，一個是盡力增幅穩固時空結構的複雜術式，一個是把最適合施展這個術式的高手給找來。

研究室外頭亂成一團，即便是Lahabrea底下那些最不關心現實狀況的學者，也能從他們身上嗅到濃郁的恐懼。 _這樣_ 只會讓情況更糟而已，他心想，一面氣急敗壞地嘗試啟動地上的法陣卻未果。

明明見過好幾次這個把戲，以他的資質早該能融會貫通，並且用得比發明人更加順手才對。

Emet-Selch的沈思，此時被猛力打開的房門給打斷。

「你還杵在這裡幹什麼？」站在門口的是Lahabrea，沒想到在此危急時刻，老頭的嗓音依舊保有那不怒而威的特質，這讓Emet-Selch對他多了幾分敬重。

「術式快要啟動了，委員會所有成員——」

「我們還少、一個人！」

面對Emet-Selch的拗執，Lahabrea僅是瞥了一眼地面上還未完成的法陣，揮揮衣袖就為他的後生晚輩補上最關鍵的一道設計。

「你動作快點，時光對所有人是公平的。」

於Lahabrea轉身離去的同時，召喚術式終於成功運轉，法陣中激烈奔騰的以太將肩上的帽兜吹落，露出他如絲的白髮。

他滿心期許地等待，就像很久很久以前，幼小的他第一次嘗試用以太將想像付諸於形，如此興奮而急切。

然而出現在召喚陣裡，是一個狼狽的、哀戚的、靈魂幾近要破碎的⋯⋯形體。

僅知曉完美的他，並不承認眼前的存在還能被稱作為『人』，這個可憐的存在究竟透支了自己的生命能量多少遍？究竟想要達成多麼 _異想天開_ 的奇蹟，才會在靈魂中留下如此多裂痕？

但是他不會認錯，專屬於那人靈魂的原色他絕不會認錯，即使是經歷比永恆更長久的時光，只要一閉上眼他就能喚起⋯⋯

畢竟在那人與他不告而別後，屬於他的時間便凍結靜止宛如深淵。

「為什麼？我試著聯繫你那麼多次，為何你不回應我？」

Emet-Selch想要攙扶起眼前這個，擁有好友樣貌與靈魂的可憐『存在』，那一瞬間他卻意識到自己心中的恐懼，或許是基於未知，或許是基於罪惡感，但更有可能是聰穎的他，已經察覺這個世界所有生命無可避免的末路。

「我還沒找到拯救⋯⋯找到能讓你心服口服的方法。」

Azem透過疲累的雙眼向他訴說，難道對方一路走來都是為了取得他的背書？ _這太瘋狂了_ ，當他正想破口大罵，才察覺眼前的那人一點也沒變。

從一開始便是如此，當他對那雙映滿憧憬與狂想的眼瞳潑了冷水，那人用稚嫩的聲音告訴他，總有一天要走遍這個世界，把傳說與寓言的證據全帶到他面前。

「⋯⋯Lahabrea他們在最後一刻完成確保時空連續性的術式， _至少_ 我們有機會從這個浩劫之中倖存下來。」

「憑藉著Zodiark的餘蔭嗎？你們也決定了委員會有哪席得犧牲，又有哪席能存活嗎？」Azem神色哀戚地搖搖頭「我寧願⋯⋯」

「你！要是你在一開始回應我的呼喚，那個術式是你最擅長的領域！我們就可以⋯⋯我們可以全數！」

Azem伸出顫抖的手指，制止Emet-Selch說下去。

「快走吧，他們應該在等你。」

他明白了，即使在最後一刻那雙眼睛依舊蘊含如此溫潤而深沈的光澤，依舊是一只隨時能猛烈燃起的火種。

可對Emet-Selch而言，對至始至終皆注視冥府的白髮男人而言，這樣的意志無非是宣告了他的絕望。

Emet-Selch _或許_ 是個膽小鬼，但在Hythlodaeus眼中，他做了最有勇氣的決定。

自此之後數百數千載，Emet-Selch生命中的指針，再也沒有動過。

* * *

  
  
  


直到現在。

他坐在參天神木的樹枝上，宛如一隻獵鷹，緊盯著自己的獵物。

下一刻他的神情又變得極其渙散， _太過太過無聊了，無聊到我該多打點盹_ ，他不想讓自己的腦袋停下來，要是沒有更多刺激，他會不小心又墜入遙遠的回憶之中，因為⋯⋯

_——你的救贖_

聲音很吵。

_——你的救贖明明就在這裡_

那些他曾想大聲呼喚，卻埋沒在對方哀傷眼神中的話語。

「夠了，這就是一場鬧劇，真是太無趣太令我無言了。」

Emet-Selch突如其來出現在闇之戰士一夥人面前，英雄的同伴對他皆投以既戒備又惱怒的目光。

「你就省點時間吧，因為我會讓這個世界回歸他應有的樣子，以Emet-Selch此名發誓。」他這麼對擁有同個靈魂色澤的英雄說道。

Emet-Selch已經厭倦等待，他厭倦等待那對充滿光芒的眼睛，等待對方哪刻終於想起迷失在黑夜中的羔羊，把靈魂缺失的那一角親手還給他。

為了這顆星球，為了曾經的自己。

_『讓沒人聽見的呼喊得被聽見_

_讓沒能成功的傳承亦得達成』_

他已準備好讓自己的命運，再度流動，往未知的暗流之中。

Emet-Selch _並不是_ 個膽小鬼。

  
  


* * *

「你在看什麼？」

端詳著英雄在他胸前開出的洞，他感覺不到痛苦，但是致命。

無庸置疑他將消逝於這個殘缺的世界，如他的眾多同胞一般，歸於冥界冷酷的審判之中，等待或許終究無法到來的重生。

英雄灌注了靈魂所擲出的全力一擊，自胸口，開始有一股暖流朝全身擴散。

啊，那是如此 _遙遠_ 幾近遺失的記憶。

他回憶起那寧靜的夜晚，僅有徐徐微風與快熄滅的營火與他們兩人相伴，天上的星辰明亮地像是伸手就能觸及。

那個人的後腦勺靠在他的腿上，像是不願放過獨處的機會，話匣子大開一句接著一句停不下來，令他開始招架不住。

但這是在冒險之中才能見到，只有他才知曉 _那個人_ 的真實樣貌。

「⋯⋯那些蠻族分給你的藥草發酵飲料，早就叫你不要喝那麼多。」

「別轉移話題了，看著我。」

Azem冷不防伸出雙手，將他的面具給取下。

「你有沒有想過，就這樣和我一起旅行下去呢？」

比起思考給出什麼答案，在那瞬間感受到更強烈的情緒是惱怒，把持著這麼久的武裝就被那簡單一句話所摧毀， _我不會輕易放過你_ ，他暗自忖度。

下一刻他將手掌覆上對方的雙眼，Azem對這突如其來的行動也顯得有些錯愕。

「先好好休息，明天再說。」

「你不要⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」

溫柔地覆蓋上嘴唇，以惡作劇來說會太過火嗎？但他並不在意。

出乎意料之外，Azem並沒有太激烈的反應，當他移開自己發燙的臉龐，他注意到對方嘴角逐漸向上揚起。

「晚安。」僅僅是憶起那個柔和的笑容，他便不懼此身終歸於虛無。

「 **晚安了，哈帝斯。** 」


End file.
